LEGO Universe
Used ambiguously; term refers to either the area the game is played in or the game itself. LEGO Universe (LU) is an MMOG by LEGO and NetDevil that was released October 26th, 2010. LEGO started looking for someone to produce the game in 1998. Several characters related to the game were released in My LEGO Network. Professor Brickkeeper is the My LEGO Network mascot, and was introduced to give My LEGO Network users the ability to show off their creations from the Creation Lab. Gameplay LEGO Universe is a cooperative game played with others to accomplish in-game tasks rather than PvP (player versus player) gameplay, with the exception of racing. It has creative Loading Screens, serving as advertisments for future features. Quick Build A different gameplay feature is Quick Building, which allows a user to build a pre-determined item at high speed. This can be used to make things such as turrets, elevators, vehicles and other useful objects. Some enemies such as the Stromling Mech drop quickbuild that can be turned into other helpful objects, such as turrets, with the use of Quick Builds. Properties Players can claim their own Property, on which they can use bricks collected from battles and shops to build models (All models have to be approved by a Mythran before public availability). Properties started out as small planet chunks such as Block Yard but LEGO is starting to release larger ones such as Avant Grove and Nimbus Isle. Behaviors Players can use behaviors to animate models within their property, using a block-programming system similar to the one used with the Mindstorms robotic models. A user can have a models do certain things upon nearing them, saying a keyword, as well as many other possibilities. The user can then adjust the numerical value of each property of the programming, to create a truly unique animation. This is a very flexible and understandable way of programming bricks; unlike games such as ROBLOX; which require scripting to accomplish the same tasks. Pre-order Pre-ordering became available from LEGOshop.com on May 14th 2010, it ended October 8th 2010. Those who Pre-Ordered from LEGO got a LEGO Universe minifigure with in-game codes that unlocked a related Astronaut item pack and a 1-month subscription to the game. Those who pre-ordered also earned early access to the game, on October 8, 2010 (originally October 12). The DVD was originally $39.99 USD (£29.99). The price of the DVD was changed recently to $19.99 USD, then $9.99 USD. Some LEGO VIP members got LEGO Universe for free with the LEGO catalog in early 2011. Graphics The graphics in LEGO Universe are better than any other LEGO Game to this date. The graphical concept likely originates from the retro LEGO game "LEGO Island" along with the Traveller's Tales LEGO Games which are similar to LEGO Universe but with now only slightly cruder 3D graphics and an online multiplayer function. Controls LEGO Universe Has basic Keyboard controls. (See picture) In-game Worlds LEGO Universe consists of many different worlds which were once part of the planet Crux. After the Imagination Nexus was corrupted into the Maelstrom, Doc Overbuild plugged the hole with wreckage from the Venture Koi. The resulting pressure caused Crux to explode into thousands of smaller planet chunks. The only means of transport across the worlds chunks now is by rocket ship. Currently there are seven main worlds; The Venture Explorer, Avant Gardens, Nimbus Station, Pet Cove, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, Nexus Tower, Crux Prime and Ninjago Monastery There is also one seasonal world; Frostburgh, a world for LEGO Club members; Club Station Alpha and Five World Builder League worlds; Moonbase, DeepFreeze, Portabello, Robot City and their hub world Starbase 3001. Before Closure The suspicion that all the developers of LEGO Universe had been fired, therefore giving way to the belief that no more updates to LEGO Universe will happen, was confirmed by PrimeFigulus on the LEGO Universe Closing Section of the LMBsCommunity Questions FAQ . While he did not mention that the developers had indeed been fired , his answer to the following question confirmed what many believed: "Will there be any more releases? Fire Temple? Frostburgh? No, the game will remain in the same state until the servers close on Jan 31st, 2012" Closure LEGO Universe is scheduled to end on January 31, 2012. It has not gotten enough players to subscribe and will close its doors for goodLEGO® Universe to Close in 2012 - BrickJournal LEGO® Universe to Close in 2012 - LEGO Press Release. Many fans are very disappointed, and the emminent closure of LU has spawned countless protests and petitions. Countdown to the closing of LEGO Universe: Life Of The Message Boards After LEGO Universe PrimeFigulus, in the LEGO Universe Closing section of the LMBs, has reveled the fate of the Message Boards after the closure of LEGO Universe:Community Questions FAQ "Will the LU messageboards stay open? '' ''Yes, for the time being. If something changes we will let you know." References Category:Featured Articles